User research is showing communication in collaborative projects frequently occurs in applications that are beyond a single document. Collaboration for projects may span multiple applications and include content in different formats. If collaboration occurs outside of an application for a document, the document is empty and unaware of communications that are external to the document. In that case, when a user sits down to work on a document, the user has to recall in which application the communication occurred. Further, the user has to perform additional steps to transfer the content from one application to a document in a different application. In such cases, much of the context of the communication may be lost. It is with respect to the general technical environment of improved processing for devices that transfer data between applications that the present application is directed.